In recent years, the use of cellular phones, music players, video players, video games, computers, and other hand-held electronic products has greatly increased. Because these devices are hand-held, some of those electronic devices, such as computers, are often carried by the user in a separate case. There have been attempts to create wearable electronics such as music players integrated into the frames of eyewear, eyewear radio devices, and wearable computers. However, due to a disconnection between electronic products and the biological aspects of the human body, conventional devices have failed to provide a useful wearable electronic apparatus that adequately interacts with the human body and which fits anatomically and physiologically with the body while allowing full interaction of senses including vision.